Ichigo's Hardest Fight
by DisgaeaLord
Summary: 1 Of 3 Different bleach FF i made during the weird glitch thing. Descriptions are in the stories. I want people to review and vote on the ones they loved best to destermine which FF i should work on. so PLEASE REVIEW! :D


**Description: How do you find out if your really dead? For Ichigo, he finds a soul for the first time that can't cope with the fact that they're dead. After getting to know her for a bit, they manage to trust one another. But who can trust who, when she gets turned into an arracnar by Aizen, and is forced to fight Ichigo? Better yet, how can Ichigo kill someone he's vowed to never let harm come to?**

**Chapter One: Realizing the truth**

"Where am I?" The young teenaged girl asked herself. Her name was Jen, but some poeple called her Jenny. She was 16 years old, had blue eyes, light brown hair, a red and white stripped shirt, and long blue jeans. She looked around the town, noticing the large tall buildings of Kuahara Town. As she observed her surroundings, she started hearing people gathering a few yards away from her. She looked at them as they had some worried faces about them, some upsetting, and even some, sad. She listened closely, trying to hear what they were talking about. It was hard to concentrate on what one person was saying, since everyone was talking. She could make some words some of the poeple were saying.

"Aww, poor thing." She heard a man say.

"She's so young too, it's a shame." Another person said. Jen looked at all of them strangely, wondering what they were talking about. For some strange reason, she was also feeling lighter than usual. But she grew worried herself as she heard an ambulance coming. When it stopped near the crowd, people moved out of the way as two of the people in the ambulance came out with a stretcher. Jen looked around more, trying to figure out what was going on. Her eyes widened though as she saw a car that appeared to have blood on the front a bit.

"Oh no..." She said to herself, realizing that someone was hit with a car. When she looked back at the group, she saw the ambulance putting someone on a stretcher. She grew a bit sad as she saw them placing a large blanket over the dead body that was put in the ambulance. The siren rang as the ambulance drove away, with the people stilll starring at it for a bit.

"Poor little girl. Hopefully she'll rest easily in the next life." Jen heard an old woman say.

"Excuse me, miss?" Jen said, trying to get her attention.

"I wonder how she never noticed the car comming." Another person said. Jen looked at them strangely, seeing how they acted as if they never heard her.

"Excuse me, miss?" Jen said again, a bit louder.

"At least she'll be happier wherever she is now." Jen grew a bit irritated, seeing how they were ignoring her.

"Hey miss!" She yelled again, attempting to rub her shoulder. But her eyes widened at what happened after. Her hand went completely through it. The old lady's eyes went wide a bit, looking behind her. She looked in all directions, but couldn't see anything other than the bustling town. The man standing next to her looked at her a bit curiously, seeing there was a problem.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. The old lady looked back at him with a confused face.

"I could've sworn something cold just touched me. It must've been a draft though." The woman said, as the crowd of people started walking towards Jen. Jen attempted to walk around the people, but grew shocked as the crowd of people walked right through her, not even seeing her there. Jen just stood there frozen in fear. Shw had no idea how she was even doing this, or how the people simply walked right through her, or didn't even see her there.

When everyone left, she looked back at the car that caused the incident, scared as to whether or not what she was currently thinking was true. As she got closer, she noticed something shinning below one of the tires. She reached for it, picking it up in the palm of her hands. Her eyes went blank at what she saw. It was her watch, which was now cracked. The second hand kept twitching, never going past the giant 1 on it. She dropped to her knees, realizing everything that added up.

The old woman never heard her, the people were talking about the young girl who was hit by a car, how she walked through people, and how she realized she wasn't wearing her watch. It all came to only one conclusion, as tears trickled down her face.

"I'm dead?" She said to herself in disbelief. She shook her head, trying to deny herself of what she just said.

"No no no!" She shouted. "I can't be dead! This is just some crazy dream." She told herself. She tried to pinch herself, hoping it would wake her up, but realizied she did feel the pinch when she did. Her eyes were watery at the sight she just saw. She shook her head again, while holding it with her own hands.

"What's going on?!" She screamed, hearing herself echo. She suddenly opened her eyes in surprise as she heard roaring. She looked all around, trying to figure out what it was that made that noise. When she didn't hear it again, she tried screaming again. "Helloooo?" She shouted. As she listened closely, she heard another roar. She heard it coming from few distances away, but couldn't exactly tell what it was. Thinking of no other option, she ran to the source of the screaming, smiling a bit, thinking she finally found someone who could explain what was going on.

"Is anyone there?" She shouted, still running. It was followed by another roar. This time she heard it coming from an alley. She did find it creepy a bit, but considering it was her only option she didn't really have much of a choice, and ran into it. After a few seconds, she came to a dead end as a huge wall blocked the path, connecting to the buildings. She looked around again, wondering if she really did hear something, or was just imagining it. She put her hands to the side of her mouths, ready to shout again.

"He..." She started, before the giant wall collapsed, scattering debris and dust everywhere. She fell to the ground from the shock of the great collapse. She she opened her eyes again, looking around, her eyes widened at what she saw. There was a giant demonic looking thing, starring down at her with menacing yellow-glowing eyes. There was a giant hole in the chest of the great green giant beast. Still on her back, she crawled back a bit as the beast walked towards her.

She looked behind her as she felt her back hit something. It was a pile of the debris from the wall. She grew concerned seeing how she couldn't move through inanimate objects. She looked back at the beast who was about to grab her. She screamed in fear again, closeing her eyes, realizing the beast wanted to eat her. She suddenly looked back though as she heard the giant beast screaming in pain. When she looked back at the beast, she realized the stranger cut it's hand off. Out of nowhere, she saw someone jumping down in front of her. He was wearing a strange black kimono, with a giant sword. from the back, all she could see was the stranger's blond hair. He looked back at her, curiously.

"Are you ok?" Ichigo asked. The girl just stared in silence and still in a bit of shock. She hesitantly nodded as she stood. Ichigo smiled a bit, then glared back at the giant hollow. It attempted to attack again, using it's other hand. Ichigo raised his sword above his head.

"Getsuga!" He shouted. From the blade, he slashed down a giant cutting wave straight at the beast, cutting it in half. The beast began to scream in agony as it desintigrated bit by bit before disappearing. Ichigo grinned a bit, leaning the sword against his shoulder. He looked back, expecting to see the girl, but grew a bit surprised as he saw she wasn't there. As he looked back at where the beast stood, he saw the girl running out of the alley.

"Hey wait!" Ichigo shouted. "Damn it." Ichigo said to himself, taking off after the girl. The girl looked back as she continued to run away, hearing the guy scream. She suddenly bumped into something, falling on her back. When she leaned up again, rubbing the back of her head, she looked as she saw Ichigo starring there, looking at her curiously. The sword was covered completely in white bandages. She then noticed the stranger taking out the sword.

"Relax, you'll be fine." He said, aiming the hilt towards her. Before he could pass her on to the next life, she ran away again. Ichigo looked at her confused as she did. "Hey!" He shouted. Jen didn't look back as she heard him shout this time. After about five minutes of running, she went behind a wall, breathing a bit heavily, thinking that she lost him. When she looked back, she smiled a bit as he was nowhere in sight.

"Are you done running yet?" Ichigo asked from behind her. She yelped a bit, startled at Ichigo's unexpected appearing. She started to glare at him a bit, angry at the fact he wouldn't leave her alone.

"Will you just leave me alone!" She yelled, running again. Ichigo sighed as he ran after her. He could have easily gone faster, but didn't want to scare her anymore than she was. He simply ran until he was right at her side, running at equal speed.

"Can you please just stop and listen for a second? I'm here to take you to the Soul Society." Ichigo said. Still running, Jen looked back at him confused.

"What the hell is Soul society?" The girl asked, still a bit scared.

"It's the afterlife for souls." Ichigo said, smiling a bit so she wouldn't get anymore upset.

"Well do it to someone else! I'm not dead!" The girl shouted, still in a bit of denile about her death. Ichigo looked at her confused.

"What do you mean? You didn't realize that your dead?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"I haven't realized it because I'm not dead!" The girl said. When she looked back, she saw the gate to the cemetary. Because of all the trees in the way, she figured she'd have an easier time losing her there. She pushed open the gate, slamming it behind her, expecting it to stall for just a few seconds. She kept on running, not knowing whether or not Ichigo was still behind her. By this time, she saw rows after rows of gravestones. But what caught her attention was the group of people in black clothing, watching as a coffin was being placed into the ground. She could hear some of the people sniffling, some even in tears. All the people left except for two people with a pile of roses. Her eyes widened as she realized it was both her grand parents.

"Good bye, Jenifer." Her grandmother said, tears rolling down her eyes. Her grandfather then tossed the roses into the grave, then the both of them left. Jen just stood there in shock, unable to tell if she was just seeing things. There is only one way to know for sure. Jen though to herself, walking over near the gravestone. She kneeled as she looked at the writing at it. Her eyes grew watery as she read what it said:

Here lies Jenifer Tinley, R.I.P.

23/5/ 1992 - 12/2/2009

May she live in eternal happiness in the next life.

Jen just sat there, sobbing uncontrollably. She had her legs up, crying into her arms as she did. She couldn't believe everything was true. She kept telling herself it was just a dream up to this very point. If it wasn't for the gravestone, she would still be denying it. But the gravestone was just proof enough. There was no more use denying it if the gravestone was there. Ichigo finally caught up to her, but looked at her a bit confused as to why she was crying. He then saw the gravestone next to her, and felt a bit badly for her. He kneeled right next to her, placing his hand on her shoulders. She didn't even pay attention to him, even though she knew he was there.

"I'm sorry Jen, but this is the truth." Ichigo said, trying to comfort her. He grew bit surprised though as Jen turned around, placing her arms around his neck hugging him.

"I don't want to go...I just can't..." Jen said, still crying. Ichigo placed his arms around her, trying to comfort her. He felt really sorry for her. It was the first time Ichigo met a soul who didn't know they were dead, or could accept it. After a few more minutes, the girl was finally reduced to sniffling, but still had tears rolling down her eyes.

"Jen, I really think you should let me send you now. You'll be safer in the soul society, I promise." Ichigo said, trying to ease her sorrow. Jen just looked back at Ichigo a bit angrily, tears still rolling down her face.

"I don't want to go! I refuse to leave here!" Jen yelled.

"But if you don't those hollows may attack again you again, and one may attack when I'm not there to save you." Ichigo said, hoping it would convince her. Jen just shook her head a bit angrily, and the tears seemed to leap off her face as she did. She pushed Ichigo out of the way as she ran away again. Ichigo looked at her a bit worriedly, wondering if it was a good idea to follow her or not. He then felt Rukia's presence next to him.

"How'd you find us?" Ichigo asked, looking back.

"I felt you riatsu. By the time I found you, I saw her crying about being dead." Rukia said, feeling sorry for Jen as well.

"She doesn't want to go, but she doesn't have a choice. If she doesnt' she may get attacked by a hollow." Ichigo said, concerned.

"Let's just give her some time to let it sink in. I'm sure she'll be fine." Rukia said, sounding confident.

Jen just continued to run as the tears kept falling off her face. She now fully accepted the fact that she was dead, and that she wouldn't be able to talk to anyone she ever cared about ever again. It was complete disaster to her. She kept asking herself how she could simply go and accept her fate, when she never even wanted it. She didn't even remember being hit by the car to begin with. All she knew is that she felt like she was bound to stay at this place, and no one would tell her otherwise. However, unknown to her, or Ichigo and Rukia, a hole began to grow in the center of her chest.

Jen started to feel a werid feeling in on her chest. When she looked down, her eyes went wide as she saw a black hole developing in her chest. She then saw chains burst around it, covering everywhere on her chest and back. She attempted to tug the chains off, but to no use. She then sighed irritably, remembering the fact she was dead. She assumed this is what happens to people when they die, and carried on running, not wanting to waste time and get caught again by Ichigo...or anything else. Unknown to her though, the chain began to break itself little by little, as she felt more and more sorrow about her fate...


End file.
